Embodiments relate to controlling a lighting device based on at least one of a received signal strength indication (RSSI) received from the lighting device, and a preset lighting mode.
A general lighting device may be controlled when a power switch and a lighting device are connected one to one and a desired switch is known.
Also, color temperature or/and brightness of each lighting device should be manually controlled based on a user's determination.
Further, when a user goes out or returns to home, the user has to turn off or on each lighting device, personally.
The above-mentioned control method, however, causes inconvenience in use since the user personally performs an action.
Meanwhile, as one of endeavors toward environment-friendly/low carbon energy and energy saving, social and national needs for an LED lighting have been sharply increased. However, in spite of efficiency and technical advantages of the LED lighting, the LED lighting has a realistic problem in that it is not widely used due to a high prices and a limitation in technical difference able to overcome the price issue compared to an existing lighting device.